Just You And Me
by LaylaLovesYou-016
Summary: Dylan has these undeniable feelings he believes are one-sided. Everything is not as it seems. Dylan/Christina with a hint of Phoebe/William.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I decided to do a story for Christina and Dylan, since I'm working on a William and Phoebe one. I will update at least probably once a week, as I almost always do, anyways there will be no introductory this time. Let's get this story to a start!**

Dylan sat down on his bed, a soft yawn escaping his lips. He had been pretty lonely since he and the others quit spending so much time together. They had all sort of begun doing their own things again since they didn't have to split the family up anymore. He missed hanging with all three of them so much, especially Christina. It was almost frustrating. They had gotten so close trying to break each other apart and now that we're staying together, he barely spoke to any of the three. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he truly did, but he wouldn't dare admit that he missed them because of his pride.

Dylan stood up, stretching out. He thought maybe he would just wait for William to come to the room and start a conversation with him. The problem is, it wasn't William he wanted to speak to. It wasn't even his sister, Phoebe; it was in fact Christina, the step-sister. He never looked at her as family. It would be weird if he did, because he knew he had romantic feelings towards her, and that would be weird.

He decided to go find Christina and talk to her. He left his room, heading to hers. When he made it there, he knocked on her door. She opened the door, a huge smile spreading across her face. She had missed Dylan. They had certainly drifted and she couldn't help but feel hurt because of that. She had developed these feelings for him that she really couldn't explain. It was a little frightening, if you asked her. Although she knew that he would hate her if he found out, she couldn't help herself. She looked at him in wonder, trying not to look too excited. "Yeah?" She asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Dylan couldn't find the words to tell her how he was feeling without making it obvious how he actually felt. It made no sense but he didn't care. "I miss talking to you." Dylan said simply. He hoped that the easy answer wasn't too obvious. Christina felt her heartbeat speed up rapidly as she stared at him. "I miss you too, Dill pickle." She said with a laugh, ruffling his hair. There was so much she had wanted to say now that they were talking that she really just couldn't. She decided she would leave things at simple with a smile. Dylan smiled back, not really sure how to reply. He nodded, pulling her in for a hug. If she ever told anyone about it, he'd deny it, but right now, that didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment.

Christina was taken aback by Dylan's actions, but quickly decided to wrap her arms around him. He smiled, quickly pulling away and wiping himself off. He rubbed the back of his neck. "We should really hang out again." He stated, looking at her. Christina nodded in agreement, a huge grin spreading across her face. "I would like that." She replied. Dylan smiled, keeping his eyes on her for a moment before walking away from her room. Christina shrugged, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, grabbing the magazine she had previously been reading and picked up where she left off.

Dylan walked down to the kitchen, a small smirk still on his face. He was glad that he and Christina were regaining the friendship that they used to have. He decided now it was time to talk to William, then Phoebe. He grabbed something to drink; taking a sip and then walking back to his room.

Dylan went into his room, sitting down on his bed. "So, William…" He mumbled softly, although he didn't know why he was trying to be so nice. William knew he was a jerk, as well as everyone else in his house. Perhaps even his entire school. William glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?" He asked his step-brother. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked simply.

"Do you really care?" William asked, his mouth curving into a smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest, knowing he was right.

Dylan nodded. "I actually do." He replied, although he knew it was somewhat a lie.

"Well, I'm making a chart for each of our family member's interests." William replied with a simple shrug. Dylan was kind of impressed, although he didn't dare to admit it. "Okay, cool. Hey, um, do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow?" He asked, trying not to get his hopes up. William simply nodded, going about with his chart, which Dylan knew was his signal to leave.

He exited his room, going back to Phoebe and Christina's room. He knocked and Phoebe answered it. "Dylan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Dylan gave her a small smirk before asking, "How are you?" Phoebe slowly nodded. "I'm pretty good, how about you?" She asked him. "I miss you." He stated, getting a small smile and a half-hug from his sister. "I miss you too." She stated. He decided that he should just leave and talk to them all tomorrow.

He went back downstairs to see that dinner was almost done, which really pleased him. Once it was finished they all sat down and had dinner together, and Dylan was glad the group was getting back together.

After dinner, Dylan changed and brushed his teeth for the night, lying down in his bed. There was so much on his mind he had yet to express, but he was too tired to explore at all for the night.

**Hey, okay, what do you think? I am not even close to done, obviously, but I hope you guys like it and please R&R. By the way, I am going to add a little William/Phoebe to this although it's a Dylan/Christina story. I don't own any characters, nor do I own Yours, Mine and Ours. That is all. Thanks, bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I know how upsetting it can be when someone almost never updates. Anyways, I'm going to try to update every other day, but who knows. Okay, on with this story!**

Dylan was up and ready to spend time with the three people he'd missed the most. Christina, Phoebe, and William. Since it was summer time there was no need to worry about school or anything. He quickly changed into some navy blue jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt, his black beanie hat on top of his head.

Once he exited his room, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he entered the room, he realized most of the family was still asleep. He shrugged it off, sitting down next to Phoebe, who was joined by Michael, Mick, Jimi, Harry, Joni, and Kelly. He was kind of upset to see that Christina wasn't in the room but he shrugged it off.

After breakfast, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before going to find Phoebe, whom he knew was awake.

When he went back down to the kitchen, Phoebe was still in there, almost finished eating her food. "So, Phoebe…" Dylan mumbled, leaning against the door frame. Phoebe looked at him and smiled, putting her plate in the sink. "Hey, Dylan. The others aren't awake but I'm ready for today." She said with a smug smile getting a chuckle in response from her brother.

"What?" She asked him, rolling her eyes. "Nothing… Nothing. I'm just happy." He said with a nod, looking at her. She shook her head, walking past him and up the stairs to get ready. Dylan smiled, sitting down at the table to relax.

When Phoebe entered her room, she was shocked to see Christina up and getting ready. "Hey…" She mumbled, although Christina was too busy going through her clothes to pay any mind to her step-sister. Phoebe shrugged, also beginning to go through her clothes. Since she was going to be spending time with William, she might as well dress to impress.

When Dylan left the kitchen he entered his room to find a sleeping William. He was usually the only person who woke up super early like this but for some reason; he was still asleep, which Dylan understood. Dylan usually loved to sleep in, but on an occasion like this, he would rather be up and ready and he really wished William was too.

About an hour later, William awoke. It only took him minutes to get ready and then the four of them were out the door.

They decided each of them should pick someplace to go, starting with Christina. She decided they should go to a park and since it was a rather dark day and not many children were out anyways the others agreed.

When they made it to the park, William and Phoebe immediately went to the swing set, leaving Dylan and Christina together. Dylan didn't mind. He was actually more glad than anything. He sat down on one of the benches and Christina joined him only moments later.

"So, this is pretty nice, right?" Christina asked him, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, this is." Dylan said with a nod. He found himself staring at her for longer than he originally intended. After a moment, he turned his gaze away from her and onto his sister and step-brother. They were holding hands while swinging and it led him to wonder if there were something more between the two of them. He wouldn't mind if there were, unless William hurt her.

He looked back over to Christina who was smiling at him. "What?" He asked. She just rolled her eyes, tapping him on the shoulder before quickly hopping up. "Tag, you're it!" She exclaimed, quickly dashing off.

Dylan chuckled, quickly getting up and chasing after her. He ran to the swings, tagging Phoebe and quickly running off to join Christina. He enjoyed how they were acting like children. Phoebe hopped off of the swing, quickly tagging William before joining the other two.

They played around like that for almost an hour before Christina called it quits and decided that it was time to go. Next Dylan got to pick where they went, and he chose lunch, of course. They ended up going to Rob's Restaurant and Catering.

They took their time in the restaurant; all of them talking about when they tried to break their parents up until their food came. They ate, each of them talking one at a time about how they were doing until they were done.

After dinner, it was William's turn to pick what they did. He decided that they should go see a movie. He chose to watch Nothing Left to Fear, probably so that he could snuggle with Phoebe. When they made it to the theater, they got their tickets, some popcorn and a candy, and went to the room they were supposed to be in. About an hour and a half later, they finished watching the movie, only leaving Phoebe's choose as to what to do.

"We have to go home first." Phoebe stated, leaving all three of them a little puzzled. Once they made it home, though, Phoebe decided to explain. "I sort of already planned a vacation for the four of us since the rest of the family is going somewhere else for vacation. I saved up money when I had that part-time job at Starbucks. Pack your things and let's go." She stated.

None of them argued, as they were all ready to get away from home for a while. William agreed to drive, with Phoebe in the front and Dylan and Christina in the back.

After they had finished packing, they had all hopped in the car since it was already six in the evening and they were all antsy to leave.

Dylan sat in the back with Christina, the entire car completely silent besides Phoebe humming along with the music on her IPod. It was beginning to get darker out, which Dylan didn't really mind. He liked it better that way.

Once they pulled up at the log cabin Phoebe had given William directions to, they all got out, each of them first grabbing their suitcases. Phoebe grabbed the key from inside the light socket, exactly where the man told her it'd be at. Once they all walked inside they looked around in wonder. Phoebe was shocked. It was even prettier than the website had shown. She was very happy at the way things were turning out already. She hurried upstairs, picking out her room first, since there were four, they finally wouldn't have to share.

Dylan was next to go upstairs, picking out a bedroom that he'd be staying in for the next few weeks. Once he sat his stuff down on his bed, He headed back downstairs to unload the three coolers of food, plus the bag with toothpaste, toilet paper, soap, shampoo, toothbrushes, towels, and other household items were.

Christina was next to pick out her room. She picked the one directly in the middle of Dylan and the empty one, which would soon be William's room.

Once they had all gotten into their rooms and gotten all of their things out of William's car and into the cabin, they decided to start a campfire and turn on the hot tub and get ready to have a good time, just like they had been all day.

Dylan set up the hot tub while Christina got the items for smores and William and Phoebe worked on the campfire.

Once they all finished with that, they each went to their separate rooms, since each one had a bathroom, and changed into their swimsuit so they could get in the hot tub.

About five minutes later they all met downstairs in the living room, heading outside to get into the hot tub.

"Phoebe, this is great." Dylan said with a grin. "I know." Phoebe replied with a laugh. Phoebe got out of the hot tub, running inside for a moment before running back out and getting into the hot tub again. She shoved her earphones in, keeping her IPod far away from the water. William laughed and rolled his eyes, getting comfortable, closing his eyes to relax. Christina glanced at Dylan nervously, unsure what to say. They had spent all day together; most of the time only the two of them since Phoebe and William had kept running off together. First at the park, then they had to sit across from each other at dinner, and then next to each other at the movies. And now here they were, once again, together. Christina thought maybe it was fate. Although, she knew it was only the odds.

She was brought back to reality when she heard Dylan's voice. "Huh?" She asked, blinking multiple times. "I asked if you wanted to get out of this hot tub and sit by the fire with me." He repeated with a smile. Christina didn't even have to think about her answer. "Yes." She replied, standing up and quickly getting out of the water. She got out, sitting down next to Dylan by the fire.

Dylan was first to speak when they were both settled in. "I'm glad we get to get away for a week." He stated, although he had so much more to say that was simply not possible at the moment. "So am I." Christina agreed with a nod and a smile, looking at him. She felt a small yawn escape her lips and she knew, no matter how bad she didn't want to, it was time for her to sleep. "Hey, Dill, I think I'm going to go for the night." She stated, getting a simple nod from the boy.

She went up to her room, taking a quick shower before changing into her most comfortable pajamas and lying down for the night.

Dylan sat by the fire by himself for a while before finally deciding that he was bored of the quiet and would much rather be asleep. William and Phoebe were still in the hot tub, being as silent as possible, so Dylan was basically alone.

He headed to his room, unpacking his things. It took him about twenty minutes but he didn't mind. Afterwards he took a shower, also lying down for the night.

Phoebe looked at William, taking out her earphones and throwing them to the side. "Where'd they go?" She asked, looking around for a moment. "I don't know… Christina left about an hour ago and as for Dylan, I don't know." William said with a shrug. Phoebe simply laughed and shook her head. "I'm starting to prune up, I'm getting out of here." She stated. William nodded in agreement, following her out.

Phoebe dried off, walking into the house she walked up to her room, taking a shower and then getting ready for bed.

William put out the fire and turned off the hot tub, covering it up. Once finished, he went in the kitchen, grabbing a quick sandwich. He ate quickly, going up to his room to take a shower. Once finished he laid down in his bed, ready for sleep.

**What do you think? This story has not gotten many views at all and it really sucks. I just really wish that Christina and Dylan got as much attention as William and Phoebe. I mean, they're such a great ship and I love them together almost as much as William and Phoebe but nobody pays attention to them. Anyways, I did want to say that William and Phoebe are, in fact, secretly together but I didn't want to make it too obvious just yet. Towards the end, they'll get more and more obvious until they finally tell the family, which influences Dylan and Christina to do so as well. Anyways, Read and review please. Thanks and bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so ready to update this story! Last week was a long week but, yeah, I'm back! So, I'm going to go ahead and continue since I'm kind of eager for this one. I know it's been **_**forever**_** but, yeah, I'm back. **

Dylan woke up to the sound of laughter downstairs. He wondered why the others were up so early, looking at his watch. He was shocked to see it was already almost noon and he wondered how he had managed to sleep that late without somebody waking him. He shrugged it off, walking downstairs.

Once downstairs, Dylan looking around in curiosity. He noticed Phoebe and William sitting in the kitchen. "Where's Christina?" He asked, cocking his left eyebrow at the two. Phoebe simply rolled her eyes at him. "Sleeping." She replied simply, looking back to William and continuing their conversation.

Dylan sighed, walking out to the back porch. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake Christina or not. He was only sure that he would not talk to William and Phoebe. It was obvious that they didn't want, nor did they need anyone else's company.

He stood on the back porch for about an hour before finally deciding to make some breakfast for him and the others. He walked back inside, getting out all the breakfast food. He began cooking when he heard someone walk in, although he didn't turn around to see who it was because he was too busy with his food.

"Is that bacon?" He heard Christina ask. A small smile began to rise on his face and he was just thanking god she couldn't see him. "Yeah." He replied. He turned around to look at her. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. "Very." Christina replied with a nod.

She sat down at the table, glancing at him for a moment before looking down at the table with a small smile. _He is so cute._ She thought to herself, not saying anything as she glanced at him in wonder. Dylan turned around, catching her eyes for a mere moment, her glance quickly moving back to the table as a warm blush approached her cheeks.

Dylan allowed a smirk to slip onto his face, turning around to finish up the food. Ten minutes later, he was finished.

"William! Phoebe!" Dylan exclaimed, turning around and putting food onto the plate he'd sat in front of Christina.

William and Phoebe walked in, their hands pulling apart as soon as they'd entered the room. "Hey, you made breakfast!" Phoebe said with a smile. "That I did." Dylan said with a nod.

William and Phoebe both sat down at the table as Dylan sat food in front of both of them, grabbing his own food and sitting down across from Christina.

It was quiet for a moment, and then Phoebe spoke up. "Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" She asked, looking between the three.

"Definitely." William said with a grin, looking at her.

"I love it, thanks." Christina mumbled, also looking at Phoebe.

"Me too." Dylan chimed in with a nod.

Phoebe looked around the table, smiling at each of them as she continued to eat, not saying anything else just yet.

Once everyone was finished eating, William suggested that they all go hiking and nobody disapproved of the idea, so they all went to their rooms to get ready for the long day of hiking.

About 30 minutes later, Christina came out in some ankle high Capri's, walking downstairs to wait for the others. She had her hair thrown up into a bun and a flannel t-shirt she had gotten months ago but never used it. She wore her cheer shoes as well.

Dylan wore his favorite beanie hat, along with a black and white cross shirt, and a pair of tan khaki pants, his gym shoes on.

William wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of knee-length shorts and his best hiking boots.

Phoebe threw on her olive-green tank top with a pair of jean shorts that came to about her thighs. She had on a pair of gym shoes, and her hair was in two piggy tail braids on each side of her head.

After each of them had finished getting ready, brushing their teeth, and such, they all headed out the door and began to hike through the woods.

Dylan felt a bit of satisfaction being in the woods alone. He felt like he were in one of his favorite horror movies, and he didn't know if he'd ever felt such a rush, other than when he was talking to Christina.

Christina, on the other hand, wasn't too fond of being in the woods. All of the bugs, and smells, and wild animals bothered her, plus the woods gave her the creeps. But she ignored it for the sake of the group, because she knew they were enjoying it.

William was probably the most satisfied, though. He loved walking, and hiking, and being outdoors, really. It wasn't too hot out today, either, which only made things better.

Phoebe didn't really have an opinion on the hiking. She was happy to be with her brother, William and Christina, but then again, there were other things they could do that were fun.

"Boo!" Dylan exclaimed next to Christina with a smirk. He had been trying to scare her all through the woods, and succeeding almost every time.

"Would you stop that?" Christina asked Dylan with a growl, rolling her eyes at him. "Nah, I'm good." Dylan replied with a chuckle. Phoebe rolled her eyes at them, walking with William in silence. They didn't speak much around Christina and Dylan, but they were always together, which was good enough for them.

William looked at Phoebe with that crocked grin of his. "You know, we're all alone out here. It'd be really easy to kill someone." He mumbled. Phoebe laughed and rolled her eyes. "Is that supposed to '_scare_' me?" She asked with a smirk. "Maybe." William replied. Christina glanced at them and rolled her eyes. She knew they had liked each other. She was shocked that the rest of the family hadn't. It didn't bother her, though, because she had had a thing for Dylan.

"Once this trip is over you're _both _going to be scared?" Dylan said, a little smirk playing across his face as he looked between the two girls. William chuckled until Phoebe hit him in the chest, rolling her eyes. "Maybe, or maybe you'll be the ones that are scared." Christina suggested with a shrug, walking ahead of the boys.

About an hour later, they finally turned to head back, because they had already been walking for two hours so it was a long trip back.

Once they made it back, it was almost five in the evening. "Why don't we chill in the hot tub for a while?" Dylan asked. "I'm in." Christina said with a nod and a smile.

They all got into the hot tub, sitting down.

"So…" Phoebe mumbled, glancing at William for a moment. Christina smiled. "Let's tell 'scary' stories?" She suggested. "Yes!" Dylan instantly yelled, and Phoebe and William just glanced at each other and shrugged.

Dylan was first to tell a story, using them as the characters. He told them about the man in the woods. Every twenty years, for one week, he feeds. He threw in their other siblings as characters too. The story went on, having a few children get snatched. The man liked to torment his victims before he killed them, using painful, but unusual tools to kill each of them. Christina couldn't help but shiver at this. She was a tad bit frightened, although she wouldn't admit it.

Once the story was over, Christina decided to get out and cook dinner.

She cooked in silence, listening to Phoebe and William tell their stories. After a while, the hamburgers were finished. She sat them on the table. "Dinner." She said, opening the door and peaking her head out of the door.

The others began to file in as the all sat down and ate dinner. Christina had already taken a shower and changed before dinner so now she decided to spend her time in her room, since she was still kind of frightened by the stories and would rather not sit outside.

She tried to find something interesting in her room to do, but found nothing so she went downstairs, turning on the TV and putting in a movie.

Once her movie went off, though, the others had already come in for the night and she was ready to go to sleep as well.

She went to her room, lying in her bed, but she found it hard to fall asleep. Almost impossible, really. She was too scared. She spent almost an hour tossing and turning until she finally gathered up the nerve, getting out of the bed and walking to Dylan's room with a knock.

Dylan opened the door, seeing the petite blonde standing in his doorway. "Christina?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Can I, uh, sleep in here tonight? I'm scared." She mumbled, looking at the floor in embarrassment. "Of course, come on in." Dylan said, laying his pillow and blanket on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Sleeping on the floor?" Dylan replied.

"Sleep in the bed, with me. For comfort." Christina said, looking at him hopefully. He smiled and nodded. "O-Okay." He said, lying down in the bed, as Christina joined him. They both fell asleep almost immediately afterwards.

**So, R&R? I have been so busy lately, you don't even understand, but I am glad to be back! This story still isn't very popular, y'know? But, I'm still going to continue it, okay.**


End file.
